Avatar: Restaurando el balance
by SaiyanFury34
Summary: Los Imperios Agua del Norte y Sur han empezado a conquistar a las demás naciones. Con el Avatar asesinado y el ciclo roto el mundo ha buscado restaurar el balance perdido creando maestros capaces de controlar 2 elementos pero... ¿ Serán capaces de detener a los Imperios del Agua y restaurar el ciclo Avatar?
1. Prologo

_**A/N: Hola a todos…**_

 _ **Antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por mi ausencia y a todos los seguidores de mi primera historia lamentablemente la dejare cancelada decidí a que no tenía un a historia del todo definida así que la dejare como mi primer intento de fic del aprendí mucho y ahora que se cómo hacer un buen FanFic (Gracias Josué por cierto) , empezare con este mi primer FanFic planeo y bien estructurado que los disfruten**_

Avatar: Restaurando el Balance

Prologo

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire_

 _He oído historias de los monjes sobre épocas de paz y prosperidad donde la 4 Naciones coexistían de forma armónica esto hasta que las Tribus Agua atacaron._

 _Las naciones fueron tomadas desprevenidas ante el ataque de los maestros agua, mi pueblo, los Nómadas Aire fueron asesinados hasta casi la extinción afortunadamente sobrevivimos ocultándonos en un templo oculto al mundo._

 _Ahora los llamados Imperios del Agua han logrado conquistar gran parte del Reino Tierra, la Nación del Fuego ha prevalecido durante los casi 100 años de la guerra pero es incierto cuánto tiempo más resistirán, y con el ciclo avatar roto no hay nada que los detenga…. O eso creía_

Esta mañana me he despertado por un sonido extraño proveniente de mi propia cabeza "Raava" la oí decir un par de veces y, a pesar de mis intentos de ignorarla esta persistió por unos minutos.

Mi visión empezó a ser cegada por una luz que creció, hasta que todo mi alrededor se vio envuelto en un vacío blanco.

Y de ahí, espontáneamente, apareció una segunda luz. Está era distinta, era evidente en su forma casi humana.

Esta nueva luz se precipito hacia mí, pero antes de impactar, desperté.


	2. Libro 1 Aire Capitulo 1

Libro 1: Aire Capítulo 1: Vida en el Templo

 **A/N: Hola a todos, espero que estén leyendo esto para el lunes o martes, esta vez no habrá 2 prólogos así que espero que lo disfruten aparte lo sigan y comenten para ayudarme…**

 **No poseo Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang**

Libro 1: Aire

Me desperté de un sobresalto, riachuelos de sudor corriendo por mi cara, esta es la tercera vez esta semana, no le he contado a nadie sobre esto ya que me llamarían loco, una vez que sentí mi cuerpo volver a la normalidad, me levante de mi cama y me puse mis túnicas de monje, eran muy parecidas a las usadas hace 100 años solo que decidí personalizarlas, le había puesto una pieza de tela amarilla alrededor del hombro derecho y había elegido colores más oscuros.

Una vez que estaba listo salí corriendo de mi cuarto, con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras corría por los pasillos del templo recordé que día era hoy.

Hoy era mi prueba final para ser un Maestro Aire para conseguir mis tatuajes al igual que mi cumpleaños número 14.

Llegue al Patio del templo, el templo era enorme tan grande como el Templo Aire del Norte pero todavía más pequeño que el Templo Aire del Este, el templo estaba rodeado por un sistema de tormentas casi impenetrable, los monjes habían tenido señales de que algo terriblemente malo ocurriría así que empezaron a construir el templo al encontrar el lugar cuando un monje viajaba hacia el templo del norte y usando Aire Control logro atravesar la tormenta en una pieza descubriendo la isla con un paisaje hermoso donde hoy yace construido el templo.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando llegue con el Monje Gao mi maestro de Aire Control, llevaba las túnicas tradicionales de un monje que ha dominado el Aire Control, era un maestro tranquilo y amigable que me había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

Me incliné respetuosamente ante el pero aun ansioso de obtener mis tatuajes

"Ah Yang veo que has llegado a tiempo para tu prueba" dijo amablemente el Monje Gao, mi impaciencia de realizar mi prueba se refleja en mis ojos de color dorado.

"Por supuesto Gao no me perdería esto por nada" dije, mi voz entre una mezcla de impaciencia y entusiasmo esperando a empezar.

Poco a poco vi como todos mis compañeros, amigos y otros monjes se dirigían a la planta superior para observar una vez que los monjes superiores, los líderes del templo llegaron sabía que era hora de empezar

"Estas listo" dijo el monje Gao, yo asentí con determinación había esperado este momento hace mucho tiempo

"Bien ahora muéstrame todas las formas de Aire Control avanzadas que conozcas" dijo Gao de forma tranquilo

Respiro hondo y me concentro primero empiezo creando un barrido de aire, luego empiezo creando un tornado que cubre mis pies para abajo moviendo con el mientras lanzo varias ráfagas de aire luego disipo el tornado empiezo a generar ráfagas de viento verticales a través de patadas luego me propulso hacia los aires con una patada y empiezo a hacer movimientos circulares moviendo el aire hasta hacer una esfera y durante el trayecto las nubes se arremolinaron a mi alrededor, mientras descendía esparcí el aire en la esfera para luego hacer un movimiento circular y descender de forme lenta y segura al suelo, luego subo mis manos para bajarlas hasta la altura de mi estómago finalizando mi presentación.

Hubo varios aplausos de mis compañeros sorprendidos por mi habilidad en el Aire Control pero yo sabía que esto no había terminado todavía faltaba la aprobación de los monjes.

Entonces el Monje Mayor se levantó y dijo "Hemos decidido que el joven Yang ha pasado exitosamente la primera parte de la prueba" dijo con voz seria y profunda debido a su edad

Sentí que podía saltar de emoción pero me mantuve controlado solo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, preparándome para la siguiente parte de la prueba

"Ahora como la tradición marca para obtener sus tatuajes y la maestría en el aire control el joven Yang debe de mostrar un movimiento de Aire Control creado por el mismo" dijo el monje mayor en el mismo tono, todos se callaron y se me quedaron observando detenidamente, respire hondo y empecé a arremolinar el aire a mi alrededor formando una esfera de aire que poco a poco fui comprimiendo hasta que en un punto que empezaron a salir chispas de ella, mostrando que era hora, alce dos dedo y la esfera fue lanzado a una velocidad enorme luego cerré mi puño haciendo que la esfera explotara causando gran asombro.

Después de varios minutos de un incómodo silencio el Monje Mayor finalmente hablo.

"Esa ha sido una de las técnicas de aire control más impresionantes de aire control que he visto en mi vida y de las pocas formas agresivas de Aire Control existentes, por ello hemos decidido que el joven Yang ha superado la prueba y ha conseguido el honor de obtener sus tatuajes de maestro aire" dijo el Monje Mayor aun tratando de ocultar su asombro, escuche a varias personas gritar mi nombre y celebrar la llegada de un nuevo Maestro Aire.

Siento la mano del Monje Gao en mi hombro y me volteo a verlo tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Yang" dijo felizmente, me sentí más orgulloso de lo que nunca me había sentido, por fin tendría mis tatuajes, pero antes sabía que habría una fiesta en el templo por un nuevo Maestro en el Aire Control.

(1 hora después)

Estaba afuera de una habitación del templo donde las monjas le ponían los tatuajes a los maestros, estaban preparando la tinta de tatuajes, estaba pensando sobre los sueños que había tenido, tenía que investigar porque estaban sucediendo, ¿Qué significaban? Y que era esa rara luz que aparecía antes de despertarme

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando un grupo de Monjas me llamo "Joven Maestro Yang es hora de que reciba sus tatuajes" dijo una monja de nombre Lilian, en ese momento me levante y la seguí hasta una habitación donde me quité la camisa y bebí un extraño anestésico para evitar el dolor que viene al ponerse los tatuajes

" _Espero mucho por eso ahora que empiecen"_ pensé cuando sentí una serie de punzadas en mi cuerpo, Esto durara mucho.

(5 horas más tarde)

Después de unas horas, finalmente habían terminado de hacer los tatuajes, tenía que ir a cambiarme rápido para presentarme formalmente como un Maestro Aire al Templo, rápidamente un monje me dio una túnico tradicional que ocultaba las flechas de mis pies y manos y tenía una capucha para cubrir la flecha de la frente.

Llegue con aproximadamente 2 minutos al escenario donde los todos en el templo estaban reunidos, el escenario era grande, a los costados estaban puestos amigos y compañeros cada uno con un jarrón con unas varillas de incienso, arriba había una serie de campanas, en medio del escenario había una enorme bandera con el símbolo de los Nómadas Aire, me puse en el centro del escenario hincado, un par de momentos después llego el Monje Gao dando inicio a la ceremonia.

"Hoy, estamos reunidos aquí para presentar al uno de los Maestros Aire más jóvenes en toda la historia de nuestra cultura, yo como su guardián me siento orgulloso de ver como el joven que crie y enseñe a logrado uno de los honores más grande de nuestra cultura, ahora, me complace mostrar al Maestro del Aire Control Yang" termino Gao alzando mi capucha mostrando mi cabeza calva con mi tatuaje de flecha después algunos monjes usaron aire control para hacer espirales con los inciensos haciendo sonar las campanas.

Me pare y oí varias felicitaciones de mis compañeros, me sentí tan orgulloso de mi mismo, deseaba que mis padres estuvieran aquí, no sabía casi nada de mi madre, pero de mi padre sabía que su nombre era Ketu, como nuestros ancestros, había decidido abandonar el templo, donde conoció a una mujer de la que se enamoró y me tuvieron, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llevarme al templo y presentarme a todos fue asesinado con mi madre cuando era solo un bebe, cuando mi papa no había regresado al templo Gao fue a buscarlo a su hogar pero lo que encontró muerto y a mi escondido en una habitación, inmediatamente después me llevo al templo, decidí terminar la línea de mis pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta de que la celebración comenzaría.

" _Espero que mi papa este orgulloso"_ pensé antes de ayudar con los preparativos

(1 hora después)

El templo estaba de fiesta, había varios de mis amigos compañeros tacando música tradicional Nómada Aire otros más estaban bailando la fiesta era en el patio principal del Templo había varios tipo de comida, después de lo ocurrido hace 100 años los Nómadas Aire habían cambiado permitiendo comer carne para sobrevivir, aunque algunos monjes decidieron ser vegetarianos como sus predecesores, yo como muchos, había elegido comer , después de terminar de comer fui a bailar con algunos de mis compañeros, los cuales me felicitaron por mi logro al ser el segundo Nómada Aire más joven en obtener sus tatuajes, el más joven fue el Avatar Aang, uno de los miles asesinados por los Maestros Agua hace 100 años, desgraciadamente con su muerte el ciclo Avatar se rompió.

Después de un rato estuve compitiendo en carreras de planeador con mis amigos, luego jugamos Airball un rato, el marcador quedo 2-3, ganamos por poco, para cuando note el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, me fui a mi cama poco tiempo después, este día había sido agotador, llegue a mi habitación y me quite mis túnicas y las doble dejándolas en una mesita junto a mi cama, me recosté y sentí como el cansancio de las actividades del día me alcanzaba.

(Al día siguiente)

Me desperté de nuevo jadeando por aire, ese mismo sueño seguía y seguía, debía encontrar la causa de estos sueños ahora, ya no podía soportar despertarme cada mañana como si hubiera corrido un maratón, una vez que había puesto mis túnicas de monje para dirigirme a la biblioteca del templo, el Monje Gao apareció en mi puerta con una expresión algo seria y nerviosa en su rostro.

"Yang los monjes superiores y yo necesitamos hablar contigo" trago saliva "Acerca de tu padre"

Me quede en shock, mi padre, sabían algo de mi padre que no me habían contado, sentí una gran rabia y frustración crecer dentro de mí, primero estos sueños, ahora algo acerca de mi padre.

Quería respuestas.

Y las quería ahora.

 **A/N: Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Algo que podría cambiar?, bueno si tienen las respuestas dejen en las revisiones, así que hasta la próxima….**


End file.
